COME FLY WITH MEronnie, jack,amy
by lotty-anna
Summary: ...as the story goes on it begins to get more interesting.so please dont give up reading it, it will get better:D.. please review.be nice:


_ ** COME FLY WITH ME?**_

RN-ronnie

RX- roxy

C- christian

J-jack

TA- travel agent

EV-everyone

**This is my first story soo please be nice and review:D**

_IT WAS AUGUST OF 2009 AND RONNIE AND ROXY WERE ON TALKIN TERMS AGAIN AND THINK A GOOD HOLIDAY US IN ORDER ._

_ROXY HAS INVITED CHRISTIAN BUT TELLS HIM HE HAS TO GET JACK TO CUM BECAUSE RONNIE MISSES HIM EVEN THOUGH SHE WOULD NEVER ADMIT IT._

_**c: Hey jack was just wondering, you know how ive been working for you for some time now and we have become mates?**_

_**J: Yeh what's your point?**_

_**C: I was just wondering if you would come on holiday with me and Roxy?**_

_**J: err I don't..**_

_**C: come on Ronnie's coming**_

_**J: oh ok then**_

_**C: great but jack if you see Ronnie can u not tell her until tomorrow please? Oh and we are all going down to the travel agents tomorrow so meet us at the Vic at about arf 11 is that ok?**_

_**J: Yeh is fine**_

_**C: great see ya tomorrow then**_

_CHRISTIAN STARTS MAKING HIS WAY OVER TO THE VIC TO TELL ROXY THAT JACK IS COMING_

_**He begins to climb the stairs**_

_**C: Rox? Rox? Roxy!**_

_**RX: Yeh in here**_

_**C: Yeh he's coming ive told him to cum here for arrrr**_

_**RN: who's coming?**_

_**C: arrrr…**_

_**RN: no come on who?**_

_**RX: we've asked jack to come on holiday with us**_

_**RN: you've done what? WHY?**_

_**RX: well before everything happened the four of us would always be together, we'd be having a drink, or going out, or doing something…I just… wanted to forget the past and start again.**_

_**RN: fine but don't expect me to be nice!!**_

_ROXY AND CHRISTAIN WENT OFF INTO THE LIVING ROOM LAUGHING TO EACH OTHER._

_**Rx: She'll come round, she's just in a mood today!**_

_**C: P.M.T**_

_ROXY AND CHRISTAIN START LAUGHING AGAIN_

_**C: so who's having Amy while we're away?**_

_**RX: well aunty peg said she would. Actually it was al her idea, she said a good holiday makes the bad things term right so… I asked Ronnie if she wanted to come on holiday with me and she agreed.**_

_CHRISTIAN SMILD AND EXPLAINED HOW HE HAD BWETTER GET BACK AND START PACKING BECAUSE HE SPENDS MORE TIME PAKING THAN HE DOES ON ACTUAL HOLIDAY._

_THAT NIGHT SEEMED NEVER ENDING TO RONNIE, SHE WAS TOSSING AND TURNING ALL NIGHT. THINKING ABOUT JACK AND IMAGANING HIM LYING NEXT TO HER. RONNIE COULD NEVER BARE BEING ALONE AND NOW IT WAS JUST KILLING HER, SHE WANTS TO FELL HIS TOUCH,HIS WARM BREATHE UPON HER NECK, HIS SOFT HANDS ON HER WAIST MAKINGHER FELL SAFE AND THEN EVERYTHIN CAME FLOODING BACK. SHE COULDN'T GET BACK WITH HIME EVEN IF SHE WANTED TO. HE HAD BETRAYED HER. HE HAD SLEPT WITH HER SISTER._

_RONNIE'S ALARM CLOCK WENT OFF AT 7 0 CLOCK NOT THAT SHE NEEDED WAKING UP,SHE HAD BEEN AWAKE ALL WALKS OUT OF THE KITCHEN WOTH 2CUPS OF TEA AND A BOTLLE IN HER DRESSING GOWN WALKS INTO ROXY'S ROOM AND SITS ON THE BED._

_**RN: Rox Rox**_

_ROXY BEGINS TO STIR._

_**RN: you have 10 minutes to get up, ill give Amy her milk and give her a bath , when ive finished I want you up ad dressed.**_

_ROXY GRUNTED AND STUFFED A PILOW OVER HER HEAD._

_RONNIE BEGINS TO LAUGH. SHE PICKS UP AMY AND TAKES HER INTO THE LIVING ROOM TO FEED HER._

_IT WAS HALF 11 AND EVERYONE WAS READY AND WAITING FOR ROXY(AS USUAL)_

_JACK WOULD BEGIN A CONVERSTAION WITH RONNIE WHO WOULD CUT IT SHORT WITH A SIMPLE YES OR NO, OR JUST NOT ANSWERING AT ALL._

_10 MINUTES LAYER AND ROXY WAS FINALLY READY._

_EVERYONE JUMPED IN TO ROXY'S DROVE OFF TO TOWN._

_**RX: so what do people think of Ibiza?**_

_**Ev: Yeh**_

_**RN: good idea Rox sun sea and sand, best combination ever invented.**_

_ROXY SMIL;ED SE KNEW RONNIE LOVED IBIZA IT HAD ALWAYS BROUGHT OUT THE BEST IN HER._

_EVERYONE HAD ARRIVED AT THE TRAVEL AGENTS AND LOOKING AROUND._

_**TA: hello can I help you?**_

_**RN: yes we would to book a holiday for four to Ibiza please.**_

_**TA: right ok lets see what we've got **_

_**RX: thanks**_

_**TA: right the only thing we have is a 2 week holiday in 2 weeks time if you would like that.**_

_EVERYONE LOOKED AT EACH OTHER AND SMILED_

_**RN: yes please **_

_**TA: right that's done would you like to book your hotel and rooms to?**_

_**RN: yes please**_

_**TA: right the only hotel we have available is the R&J hotel?**_

_RONNIE STARED AT JACK HER EYES FELT LIKE THEY WAS BURNING BUT STILL SHE CARRIED ON_

_**RN: yes we will take that**_

_**TA: so how many rooms do you need?**_

_**RN: Rox are u having you own room or sharing with Christian?**_

_**C: she's sharing with me**_

_**RN: right and me and jack will want separate rooms so. 3 rooms please**_

_**TA: arrrr see only two rooms are available and they are double beds I'm afraid.**_

_RONNIE TURNED ROUND TO FACE EVERYONE AND HUFFED_

_**RN: soo do you lot want this?**_

_**RX: Yeh come on Ron please?**_

_**RN: Yeh ok…. Ok we'll take the holiday**_

_AFTER WALKN OUT OF THE TRAVEL AGENTS ON A MOOD RNNIE SUGGESTS EVERYONE GOES SHOPPINGFOR SOME HOLIDAY CLOTHES_

_2 WEEKS HAD PAST AND IT WAS THE NIGHT BEFORE THEIR AND ROXY KISSED GOOD BYE TO BABY AMY AND EFT WITH THEIR NSUIT CASES TO GO OVER TO JACKS BECAUSE THEY WERE GOIN TO THE AIR PORT FROM THERE._

_EVERYONE WAS HAVING A LAUGH AND A JOKE ECCEPT FOR RONNIE WHO JUST SAT IN THE CORNER STARING AT JACK_

_**J: right does anyone want a pizza?**_

_**RX: mm Yeh please meat feast**_

_**C: Chinese chicken**_

_**J: Ron?**_

_**RN: oh err ill have ham and pineapple please**_

_**J and ham and pineapple for me. So that's… a large ham and pineapple a medium meat feast and a medium Chinese chicken Yeh? **_

_**EV: Yeh**_

_JACK GOES TO ORDER THE PIZZA AS ROXY DRAGS RONNIE OUT OF THE ROOM._

_**RX: Ron why don't you talk to him?**_

_**RN: I.. I don't know What to say**_

_**RX: well me and Christian are going to bed after our pizza, so we will leave ya to it.**_

_**RN: thanks Rox**_

_1 HOUR LATER EVERYONE HAS HAD THERE PIZZA AND ROXY AND CHRISTIAN WAS OFF TO BED_

_**RX&C: night**_

_**RN&J: night**_

_THERE WAS AN AWKWARD SILENCE, RONNIE WAS QUITE SURPRISED WHEN SHE WAS THE ONE TO BREAK IT._

_**RN: jack what made you do it?**_

_**J: I really don't know I guess it was.. Me and you had split up Selina was taking penny and I guess Roxy was just. Just there**_

_**RN: do you regret it?**_

_**J: what?**_

_**RN: do you regret sleeping with my sister and getting her pregnant… I want the truth jack.**_

_**J:I don't regret Amy because she is mine but everything in between yes. Of course I do.**_

_RONNIE BROKE DOWN IN PUT HIS ARM AROUND RONNIE AND SHE ALOUD HIM._

_**J: its you I want its always been you the bits in between wasn't important Selina, Tanya none of that maters its you I want its you I need. I wish Amy was mine and yours…really do**_

_JACK LEANED OVER TO KISS RONNIEAND SHE RESPONDED FOR A SECONED, FOR A SPLIT SECOND RONNIE HAD FORGOTTEN SHE . AND LAY DOWN UNDER THE BLACKET._

_**J: Ron what's wrong?**_

_**RN: nothing just go to sleep ill see you in the morning.**_

_IT WAS HALF PAST 3 IN THE MORNING AND ROXY AND CHRISTIAN WAS AS EXITED AS 7 YEAR OLDS ._

_EVERYONE GOT INTO A TAXI, THEY ARRIVED AT THE AIRPORT AND BORDED THEIR PLANE. FOR 6 HOURS RONNIE AND JACK WERE ARGUEING ABOUT ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING._

_AS THEY GOT OFF THE PLANE ROXY COULD ALREADY HEAR THE MUSIC SHE TURNED ROUND TO SMILE AT RONNIE WHO GRINNED STRAIGHT BACK AND WONDERED OFF INTO THE BAGGING AREA WITH ROXY._

_**C: girls aye**_

_**J: Yeh I know.**_

_THEY ALL HEADED OFF TO THE HOTEL WHERE AN ARGUMENT HAD ERUPTED._

_**RN: please Roxy**_

_**RX: no way ive said I'm with Christian**_

_**RN: Roxy?**_

_**RX: NO**_

_**RN: great so I'm with jack again thanks a lot.**_

_BOTH MEN JUST STAYED QUIET AND JUST WATCHED RONNIE STORM OFF UP THE STAIRS WITH THE KEYS IN HER HAND._

_EVERYONE COULD HERE THE ARGUMENT HER AND JACK WERE HAVING, WHILST UNPACKING._

_**RN: you know if this wasn't for you we wouldn't have to be here.**_

_**J: look Ron ive apologise haven't I? over and over and over again.**_

_**RN: jack just forget it, forget everything, forget me and you.**_

_**J:RON**_

_**RN: no jack just leave it.**_

_RONNIE WALKS OUT OF THE HOTEL AND ONTO THE BEACH OPPOSITE TE SAT THERE FOR A HOUR AND HALF. THE SUN WAS GOING DOWN AND THE TIDE WAS COMING IN._

_A HAND GENTLY TOUCHED HER SHOULDER AND STROKED THE RIGIHT SIDE OF HER KNEW EXACTLY WHO IS WAS BY THE TENDER WAY HE TOUCHED CENT LINGURED IN THE AIR. JACK SAT NEXT TO HER ON THE SOFT PLACED HIS HAND ON RONNIE'S LEG SHE CLOSED HER EYES REMEMBERING THE GOOD DAYS. THE DAYS WHERE THEY WOULD STAY IN BED ALL DAY, THE FIRST NIGHT THEY SLEPT TOGETHER,THE WAY SHE WOULD WALK AROUND IN HIS SHIRT WHILE HE COOKED THEM BOTH BREAKFAST._

_RONNIE TURNED TO FACE JACK SHE HAD TEARS STREAMING DOWN HER FACE, SHE EVEN LOOKED BEAUTIFUL WHEN SHE HAD MASCARA RUNNING DOWN HER CHEEKS._

_**J: I'm soo sorry Ron**_

_RONNIE BROKE DOWN IN JACKS ARMS THE NEWS SHE HASD JUST HERD WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ANYTHING THE MOMENT_

_**J: Ron what's wrong?**_

_**RN: oh nothing it doesn't matter**_

_**J: no come on tell me I hate seeing you like this.. You can trust me.**_

_**RN: ive just had a phone call**_

_**J: from who?**_

_**RN: Danielle**_

_**J: Stacey's Danielle?**_

_RONNIE BROKE DOWN AGAIN THIS TIME GETTING CLOSER TO JACK,AT THIS MOMENT ALL SE WANTED WAS TO FEEL SAFE._

_**RN: sh..sh.. She's mine jack**_

_**J: what you mean**_

_**RN: she's my daughter, she's my little Amy.**_

_**J: oh Ron**_

_JACK GOT UPAND PICKED UP RONNIE AND PLACED HER ON THE BENCH HE CRADDLED HER FOR A HOUR OR SO IT BEGAN TO GET COLD BUT JACK DIDN'T CARE, HE HAD THE WOMAN HELOVED IN HIS ARMS._

_**RN: I'm sorry jack**_

_**J: SSSSHHHH don't worry it doesn't matter**_

_**RN: no jack it does I'm sorry for the way I treated you, I really am. Just tell me one thing, do you regret it?**_

_**J: what …?**_

_**RN: do you regret what you did?**_

_**J: of course I do, I want you .. I always have and I…**_

_**RN: what do you want?**_

_**J: I wish I had Amy with you because I would have had everything I needed. The to people I love.. A beautiful woman and my baby girl.**_

_**RN: do you want Amy?**_

_**J: she's my daughter**_

_**RN: do you want me?**_

_**J: I want you more than anything in the world I love you**_

_**RN: I love you too.**_

_RONNIE KISSED JACK THIS TIME AND NO ONE PULLED AWAY, THEY KNEW THIS FINALLY FELT RIGHT. AS MUCH AS RONNIE HATED JACK FOR WHAT HE DID TO HER, HE WAS THE MAN SHE LOVED AND SHE COULDN'T HELP IT._

_**J: are you coming back to the hotel?**_

_**RN: can we just walk along the beach first please? Its beautiful and night the moon reflects on the sea it lights up the whole beach?**_

_**J: Yeh ok then **_

_JACK SMILED AND STARTED TO WALK DOWN THE BEACH. RONNIE GENTILY PLACED HER HAND IN JACKS THE FINGER'S INTWIND. JACK FACED RONNIE AND KISSED HER ON THE CHEEK,JACK PULLED AWAY. RONMNIE TURNED JACKSHEAD BACK TOWARDS HER AND KISSED HIM ON THE WALKED ACROSS THE BEACH AND CARRIED ON TO THE OPENED THE DOOR AND SAT ON THE BED,JACK SAT NEXT TO HER. HE HAD QUESTIONS TO ASK HER BUT WAS UNSURE TO, HE DIDN'T WANT TO UPSET HER AGAIN._

_**RN: go on I know you want to ask, go on.**_

_**J: Ron how do you know Danielle is your daughter?**_

_**RN: when I first met her there was something different about her, none of the other girls cared, but Danielle did, she's always wanted to be round me, always asking me questions about my family and stuff but I just dismissed it as another nosey teen, but then she rang and said she was my little Amy, she wanted to explain before but she thought I..I..**_

_**J: what, why?**_

_**RN: she thought because I gave her away before and when she came to walford I was horrible to her. she thought I hated her**_

_**J: and do you?**_

_**RN: no or course I don't ,she's just a kid, I barely know her, how could I hate her? She said she has this err locket with a picture of me in it like I do of her.**_

_**J: ohh **_

_**RN: im going to fly home early**_

_**RN: the day after tomorrow.**_

_**J: Ill come with you.**_

_**RN: no you stay and enjoy the rest of your holiday**_

_**J: no you don't understand do you? Your the reason why I came, I wanted to be with you . The time we spent apart killed me. I need you in my life Ron. I cant live with out you.**_

_RONNIE LEANED OVER AND KISSED JACK, SHE PLACED HER HEAD ON HIS CHEST, SHE COULD FINALLY FEEL SAFE,SHE COULD SMELL HIME, SHE COULD FEEL HIS WARM BREATH ON HER SHE LAY ON HIS CHEST SHE COULD FEEL HIS HEART BEAT._

_**RN: ill tell Rox tomorrow that im going home early**_

_**J: Yeh and me**_

_RONNIE SMILED AND WENT INTO THE BATHROOM TO GET CHANGED,WHEN RONNIE CAME OUT JACK WAS STANDING AT THE BOTTOM OF THE BED NO__T SURE WHETHER TO GET IN._

_**RN: are you getting in or not?**_

_**J: I..I didn't know if you wanted me in with you.**_

_**RN: of course I do**_

_RONNIE SMILED AND SETTLED DOWN UNDER THE BLANKET._

_**J: goodnight Ron**_

_**RN: Yeh night.. I love you**_

_**J: Yeh.. I love you too.**_

_JACK ROLLED OVER AND CUDDLED UP TO RONNIE HIS ARMS WRAPPED AROUND HER_

_**J: im never letting you go again, you are my world.**_

_RONNIE TURNED TO FACE JACK, HE COULDN'T BELIEVE HOW BEAUTIFUL SHE LOOKED EVEN WITH OUT MAKE-UP AND BEING HALF ASLEEP._

_JACK NEVER EXPECTED TO FALL FOR A GIRL LIKE THE WAY HE HAD WITH RONNIE._

_HE SHOCKED HIMSELF WHEN HE SAID "I LOVE YOU" BUT HE MENT IT.. HE NEVER MENT TO HURT RONNIE, SHE WAS HIS WORLD. THE NEXT THING JACK SAID STUNNED RONNIE SHE NEVER EXPECTED HIM TO SAY IT_

_**J: Ron I..I.. I would like you and Danielle to move in with me.. be a proper family**_

_RONNIE BEGINS TO CRY_

_**RN: do you really mean it?**_

_JACK NODDED SHYLY_

_RONNIE KISSED JACK AS A WAY OF SAYING THANK-YOU_

_THE NEXT MORNING CAME. JACK LEANED OVER AND KISSED BEGAN TO STIR._

_**RN: good morning, soo are we going to tell Rox?**_

_**J: Yeh we could go now before breakfast or we could build up an appetite and tell them after breakfast?**_

_**RN: defo after..!!!**_

_RONNIE AND JACK LAUGH AND BURY THEMSELVES UNDER THE BLANKET_

_HALF PAST 10 CAME AND EVERYONE WAS GOING DOWN TO BREAKFAST. RONNIE PULLS ROXY ASIDE TO EXPLAIN ABOUT LEAVING EARLY_

_**RN: Rox im going home tomorrow**_

_**RX: what why?**_

_**RN: my Amy's alive and im going home to see her**_

_**RX: OH MY GOD that means…**_

_**RN: Yeh dad lied to us**_

_**RX: but why would he?**_

_**RN: I really don't know Rox you know what dads like he properly did it to spite me… well me and jack are heading back.**_

_**RX: Ron what's going on with you and jack?**_

_**RN: we're back on he asked me to move in with him and Danielle if she wants.**_

_**RX: oh Ron im really pleased for you. Do you want me and Christian to come back as well?**_

_**RN: no don't be silly you to stay and enjoy the rest of your holiday**_

_**RX: Yeh bu..**_

_**RN: no buts.. Ill ring you ok?**_

_**RX: Yeh and Ron. Im really happy for you. I really am.**_

_RONNIE SMILES AT ROXY AND THEY WALK INTO BREAKFAST. RONNIE SITS NEXT TO JACK AND HOLDS HIS HAND._

_**J: have you told**__**Rox?**_

_**RN: Yeh she's ok with it and ive told her about me and you**_

_**J: Yeh and what did she say?**_

_**RN: she said it was alright that we was going home early and… that's she's happy for us**_

_**Come on u no wot to do.....REVIEW please .. :D**  
_


End file.
